Xord
Xord is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. Spoilers for his appearances in the game follow: Backstory Xord first appears in one of Shulk's visions. Gee, big surprise there. Later, Shulk fights him to save Juju, Sharla's brother, but seconds before killing Shulk his ether runs out, so he has to retreat. He takes Juju with him as a hostage, however. Later, deep within the Ether Mine, Shulk, Sharla, and Reyn have a rematch. Otheron also helps after leaving the three alone for a while. Xord seems to be defeated when he falls into the ether, but he gets out in time for round 2. Ultimately, Sharla defeats him with a blast to the face, and, after talking about some vague stuff, he kills himself by pushing himself down the tracks of the freight elevator and exploding. About two seconds later, Metal Face reveals that there were others like Xord. Which would make all of that completely pointless, but he was actually a general (and implied to be a prototype M-Produced Face) while they're just minions (which is justified since after Metal failed to kill Shulk when he could've, Egil decided to mind-wipe the other Face Mechon), and you don't actually fight any of the M-Produced Mechon until you're more than halfway through the game (for comparison, you fight Xord about 1/5 of the way through). Others Yeah, turns out Xord was only the first of the M-Produced Faces. What are those? Oh, they're only brainwashed Homs captured by the Mechon and converted into Face units. Yeah. Of course, one Xord was too much, so you don't actually fight them again until the final fight with Metal Face. But then once you get far enough in Mechonis, they become regular enemies. Oh, but wait, Shulk refuses to kill any Face Mechon now according to the story because they're actually Homs. And then he kills them with absolutely no remorse. And what do they drop? Oh, only a Bloodstained Face. Yeah. As for Xord, they bring him up a few times, but he generally seems to be forgotten... until the cutscene just after you beat the penultimate boss. Colony 6 is under attack, and it seems like Juju is about to die... until Xord comes out of nowhere to save him! Even though Xord should be long-dead by this point, he was the only M-Produced Face to wield a hammer (which the one that saved Juju had), the one that saved Juju had the same voice as Xord, and it stared at Juju directly before continuing to protect the Colony. Granted, considering another Face Mechon's inhabitant is implied to have been completely slaughtered prior to becoming a Face (which is all but confirmed by the time you see his body), and since there were still Mechon in Ether Mine, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that Xord was salvaged and made another Mechon. After all, Metal Face underwent repairs multiple times... Category:Mechon Category:Xenoblade Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Too Big Category:Face Mechon Category:Spoiler Alert